Miraculousshippingweek Day 5 (Tom x Sabine)
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement une collation de nuit, Tikki est témoin d'une adorable scène concernant les parents de Marinette.


_Coucou tout le monde ! :D Je poste **enfin** une fiction sur dans le fandom Miraculous ! J'avoue avoir la flemme de créer des fichier, séparer mes textes pour faire copier-coller dans l'autre, etc... C'est pour ça que je ne poste que sur mon tumblr (Kawaiikittenwinner)  
A la base, je ne savais même pas si j'allais écrire cet OS sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin. J'étais bloqué en imaginant le déroulement des scènes, je ne me suis rendue compte que ça n'aboutissait à rien, mais en changeant le point de vue, ça a été tout seul ! Et voilà ! x) J'espère ne pas avoir faire les personnages OOC et je m'excuse des possibles fautes qu'il pourrait trainer. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^_

* * *

 _ **Titre :**_ Miraculousshippingweek Day 5 Feb 12 (Tom x Sabine)

 _ **Pairing :**_ Tom x Sabine

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hawkdaddy !

 _ **Résumé :**_ Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement une collation de nuit, Tikki est témoin d'une adorable scène concernant les parents de Marinette.

* * *

Seule au milieu de la cuisine de la boulangerie, plongée dans l'obscurité, adossée paisiblement contre le pot de biscuits, Tikki grignotait un cookie.

La petite Kwami s'était réveillée en pleine nuit avec un petit creux au ventre. Elle avait survolé le bureau de Marinette en quête d'une assiette mais n'avait trouvé que des miettes. Avec prudence, elle était descendue au salon mais là encore, elle n'avait pas trouvé de quoi se rassasier. Et fouiller dans les placards aurait certainement réveillé Marinette, ou même ses parents. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, elle avait donc poussé ses recherches jusque dans la cuisine de la boulangerie, où elle avait fini par dénicher son bonheur.

La créature magique croqua à nouveau dans son pêché-mignon et gazouilla de bonheur au simple fait d'avoir le goût du biscuit dans la bouche. Elle se rappelait qu'un jour, Plagg lui avait dit qu'elle devait prendre son temps et savourer la nourriture qu'elle mangeait. Même s'il y avait une urgence. Parce que _"Tu comprends, ça ne serait pas respectueux envers la nourriture si on la gobait tout entière"_ et _"Oh oui je sais, mon précieux petit morceau de fromage, sans toi je ne serait pas capable de bouger une moustache ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime...!"_ avait-il roucouler à son camembert puant.

Les joues pleines, Tikki apprécia pleinement son cookie et donna raison à Plagg pour ses conseils. Cependant, son plaisir était de courte durée puisqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle fourra aussitôt le bout de biscuit qu'il lui restait dans sa bouche, ramassa le couvercle à côté d'elle pour refermer le pot de cookies, et fila se cacher derrière un carton posé sur une étagère haute.

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre et une seconde plus tard, la lumière envahit la pièce. Tikki jeta un coup d'oeil à l'arrivant : C'était la mère de Marinette. Qui prenait étrangement soin de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle.

La petite fée arqua un sourcil et jeta un oeil à la minuterie du four. Il n'était que 3h du matin. Bizarre... D'habitude, son mari se levait à 4h pour commencer à faire ses pâtisseries et sa femme le rejoignait seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

Pourquoi était-elle debout avant lui... une heure en avance... en train de sortir prudemment des ustensiles de cuisine pour préparer des-... Oh !

Tikki couvrit sa bouche avec ses deux petites pattes pour étouffer un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux écarquillés, immobile, elle vit la mère de famille tourner la tête pour fixer un point dans le vide, avant de se concentrer sur les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. La créature magique se détendit, soulagée de ne pas avoir été repérée.

Une deuxième oeillade au four lui indiqua la date du jour : Le 14 Février. Mais oui ! C'était la Saint-Valentin ! Même si Mme Cheng et M. Dupain étaient mariés depuis vingt ans, cette fête les concernaient aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils ne s'offrent pas de cadeaux.

La petite Kwami ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'excitation alors qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Quelle douce attention ! Curieuse, Tikki décida de rester et d'observer comment se déroulerait la préparation des chocolats. Elle espérait juste que Marinette ne se réveillerait pas et paniquerait en ne la voyant plus à côté d'elle...

Le tintement des casseroles attira son attention. Elle vit Sabine prendre une petite casserole, rajouter la crème liquide à l'intérieur, et allumer une plaque de cuisson pour y déposer sa casserole. Pendant que la crème chauffait, elle s'affaira au plan de travail qui se trouvait derrière elle, au milieu de la cuisine. Elle rangea méthodiquement les ustensiles de cuisine dans leur ordre d'utilisation, rassemblant déjà son moule en forme de coeur ainsi que sa poche à douille, et se retourna pour surveiller sa cuisson.

Une fois que la crème était à la bonne température, elle versa le liquide sur les chocolats, mélangea doucement afin d'obtenir une pâte brune, ajouta le beurre, et mélangea à nouveau. A l'aide d'une louche, elle commença à transvider la ganache au chocolat dans sa poche à douille.

Sabine était concentrée sur sa tâche et Tikki la regarda sereinement faire, priant pour que la confection des chocolats soit une réussite.

La petite fée avait sans doute parlé trop vite puisque, sans prévenir, la porte grinça effroyablement.

Surprises, les deux femmes sursautèrent aussitôt et tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Le coeur de Tikki s'accéléra tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourra le dos en voyant M. Dupain dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu d'un tablier blanc.

"Chérie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?"

Mme Cheng restait un instant bouche-bée pendant que le regard de Tom allait de sa femme à la poche de douille pleine de chocolat qu'elle tenait, ainsi qu'aux différents objets qu'il y avait sur le plan de travail, pour enfin revenir sur elle.

"Je... fais des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin. Admit-elle avec soin."

En apparence, Sabine semblait calme mais Tikki était certaine qu'intérieurement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Si la Kwami regardait bien, elle pouvait sans aucun doute voir un soupçon de rose décorer légèrement les pommettes de Mme Cheng.

"Et toi ? Continua la mère de famille. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, tu devrais être couché...

\- Je... C'est-à-dire que... Commença-t-il avant de lâcher un petit rire, une main à l'arrière de sa tête, visiblement gêné. On dirait que nous avons eu la même idée... pour les chocolats..."

Mme Cheng cligna des yeux, étonnée, puis ferma ses paupières alors qu'un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

"...On dirait bien, oui. Affirma Sabine."

Un moment de silence passa, où Tom en profita pour se racler la gorge, mal-à-l'aise d'avoir découvert sans le vouloir la surprise que sa femme voulait lui faire. Cette dernière, voyant son embarras, décida de le rassurer et prit la parole.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda-t-elle en récoltant un regard interrogateur de la part de son mari. Tu veux qu'on les fasse ensemble ?

\- T-Tu es sûre ? J'ai peut-être gâché ton effet de surprise mais les chocolats ne sont pas encore fait alors..."

Sabine lui répondit avec un doux rire puis désigna la place à côté d'elle.

"Allez, viens là. Encouragea-t-elle gentiment."

Tikki rit discrètement à la scène. Elle pouvait presque voir une flèche traverser le coeur de M. Dupain qui se tenait immobile devant tant de bonté et de brillance qui se dégageait de la mère de famille.

La petite fée avait sincèrement eue peur pour Mme Cheng lorsque son mari avait débarqué dans la cuisine et avait découvert sa surprise, mais finalement, la Kwami se plaisait à penser que la situation n'en était que meilleur.

Dans un silence confortable agréable, Tom avait rejoint sa femme près du plan de travail. Ils discutaient calmement. Leurs sourires étaient chaleureux, leurs regards plein d'amour, leurs gestes appliqués, professionnels. Parfois, M. Dupain lâchait une mauvais blague, Mme Cheng couvrait son rire avec une main et le frappait doucement du revers de son autre main, juste pour la forme. Parfois, Mme Cheng venait poser sa tête contre le bras de son mari et regardait paisiblement ce qu'il confectionnait. Parfois, M. Dupain abandonnait ce qu'il faisait, prenait sa femme dans les bras, et lui chuchotait des mots d'amours.

Et Tikki était là, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres, observant tendrement le couple, heureuse pour eux.


End file.
